


Первый из трех

by Onixsan



Category: Dracula: l'amour plus fort que la mort - Ouali
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нужно всегда помнить о прошлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый из трех

Нужно всегда помнить о своем прошлом. Так считает Сорси, когда следует в темноту ночи вслед за своим проклятым церковью и Папой князем. Он верит в свои слова и мысли, не желая забывать, с чего начался его кровавый путь и тех, кем они были до этого.  
Они наступали на Османов единым фронтом, не ломая строя, и практически вытеснили захватчиков, когда в штаб пришло сообщение, что его Светлость срочно отбыл в свой замок. Сорси тогда опешил: как?! Как князь мог бросить их здесь одних?! Ведь до победы осталось так мало! Причина оказалась ужасающей и трагичной - супруга князя была обманута сообщением о смерти мужа и, не дождавшись более точных сведений и доказательств, покончила с собой. Глупая женщина, что же она наделала! Сорси хотелось выть и кричать от отчаяния, но он лишь покорно стоял рядом со своим господином, как и следует верному оруженосцу, пока тот отрекался от престола Госоподнего. С тех самых пор он прилежно выполняет, данное когда-то себе обещание помнить. Сорси бережно хранит на задворках сознания то, каким был его повелитель до бессмертия: как он говорил, двигался, смеялся, грустил и убивал. Тогда все чувствовалось гораздо острее. Адреналин кружил голову. Хотелось бежать вперед, рвать и убивать, отвоевывать свою землю, свою жизнь. Сейчас же все это заменила жажда человеческой крови и века полуяви полусна, в который был погружен замок.

Бессмертие разливалось над ними скучным тягомотным маревом, пока в их замке не появилась шумливая Поизон, а спустя тридцать лет и Сатин. Их общие дни, заполненные безмолвием (князь принял обет молчания, в память о своей Элизабет) и легким безумием, вновь наполнились жизнью, или подобием оной.  
Что же до самого Сорси, то он просто шел вперед, следом за своим господином, в надежде, что когда-нибудь под пологом вечности все изменится и сердце Дракулы, как его прозвали простолюдины, высушенное предательствами, оттает. Ведь Сорси был первым и единственным, кто помнил князя человеком. Он был тем единственным, кто и что связывало князя с его прошлой жизнью, где была та, что он любил и никак не мог забыть. И Сорси поможет помнить ему об этом и дальше.

В новый двадцать первый век, они вошли уже слаженной семьей. Быт тек размеренно, ничего значительно не менялось. Поизон все так же шутила и кривлялась, Сорси не отставал от нее, временами теряясь и в замке и в себе, Сатин же их старалась сдерживать, не давая расшалиться во всю мощь. Дракула все так же молчал, временами пропадая, скрываясь ото всех в своих покоях, в своем горе, прячась даже от своих «голосов», как прозвали тройку приближенных вампиров все остальные.

Порой вся компания, постепенно заполнившая замок, вызывала у Сорси раздражение и жажду убийства, но он сдерживался, ведь он все еще помнил, что, не смотря ни на что, он был первым. Первым из трех. И ему не стоит впадать в безумие, ведь его никто тогда не сможет остановить, кроме его господина.   
Но, порой, так хотелось, чтобы вернулись прежние времена, когда были только он и князь. Хотя, на то, чтобы снова стать единственным, у него впереди будет в распоряжении еще вся вечность. Ведь если постараться, и вампиры могут умереть.

Сорси коварно улыбается на подначки Поизон и с энтузиазмом берется за разрешение дел, что так неожиданно образовались. И первым же делом он собирается выгнать настырного нотариуса Джонатана Харкера, решившего навестить их прямо здесь в Трансильвании, обратно в Лондон.   
А потом уже можно будет начать осуществлять свой многовековой план по растапливанию сердца его Святейшества…  
Да, так Сорси и поступит.


End file.
